Unified/IT
English | Deutsch | Italiano | Russian | 日本語 | Español Magic Lantern 0.2.1 Unified ... per Canon 550D, 60D, 600D e 50D Magic Lantern è un add-on firmware creato per le fotocamere dSLR Canon, che gira assieme al firmware standard. Inizialmente sviluppato per i filmmakers, attualmente include funzioni utili sia per foto che video, inclusi controllo manuale dell'audio, zebra, strumenti di aiuto per la messa a fuoco, scatto a forcella, sensore di movimento e molto altro. Qui a destra potete trovare le ultime versioni in sviluppo. *''Complete packages:'' è l'ultimo rilascio, contiene tutti i file necessari per installare ML, mentre le altre versioni spesso contengono solo il file autoexec.bin aggiornato. Pertanto è necessario partire da questa versione per installare per la prima volta Magic Lantern ed eventualmente poi passare alla versione Higly recommended'' *''Experimental'' è solitamente la versione più aggiornata ma meno testata. Viene rilasciata per correggere i bug più gravi presenti nell' ultima verione rilasciata o per chi volesse testare le nuive funzuioni in sviluppo, riportarndo i bug che trova. Necessario quindi capire l'inglese per seguire le note sulle ultime modifiche o su cosa c'è da testare. A cosa mi può servire? 'Are you serious about dSLR filmmaking?' Watch a few short films made with Magic Lantern! 'Do you care about proper exposure?' RGB zebras, waveform, spotmeter, false colors are just a few tools. 'Are you a musician or audiophile?' Magic Lantern will help you get the best audio quality in the camera, as well as monitoring and VU-meters. 'Are you a manual lens shooter?' So are we! You will find plenty of focus assist tools (peaking, zoom box, trap focus...) 'Do you like long exposures and astrophotography?' You will appreciate exposures longer than 30 seconds and shake-free shutter release modes. 'Are you a macro photographer?' Do you want a long depth of field with everything in focus? Try Stack Focus. 'Are you a HDR enthusiast?' Bracketing up to 9 frames with spacing from 0.5 to 5 EV should handle even the most difficult contre-jours. 'Do you want to shoot timelapse?' Check out the built-in intervalometer and bulb ramping! 'Are you a wildlife shooter?' Motion detection, trap focus and audio trigger might be just for you. 'Do you like to tinker with hidden settings?' Check shutter counter, movie recording with 50D, ISO 25600, flash exposure compensation from -5EV, Kelvin white balance on all cameras... 'Do you want to record more than 12 minutes?' Check out Bit rate control and automatic movie restart. 'Do you need custom grids or cropmarks?' Simply draw them in your favorite image editing program and save them as bitmaps! Or use one of the included ones. Leggi la guida utente (user guide) per la lista completa delle funzioni Anteprime Zebra= Zebra in zone sovra e sotto esposte |-| LV= Cropmark, Istogramma, Waveform (livelli), Follow Focus e misurazione spot |-| Help= Premere DISP o INFO nel menu di ML per visualizzare la guida utente (aiuto sensibile al contesto). |-| 50D= Magic Lantern menu sulla 50D |-| 600D= Modalità foto per 600D con informazioni aggiuntive di ML |-| 550D= Modalità foto per 550D con informazioni aggiuntive di ML |-| Audio= |-| LiveV= |-| Movie= |-| Shoot= |-| Expo= |-| Focus= |-| Tweaks= |-| Debug= |-| Config= Confronto Funzioni Port Stabili Magic Lantern funziona bene in questi modelli ed è quindi utilizzabile per un uso quotidiano (ATTENZIONE: Crea immediata dipendenza, non riuscirete più ad usare la vostra fotocamera senza, dopo averlo provato). * : quasi tutto funzionante * : quasi tutto funzionante * : quasi tutto funzionante, ad eccezione dei controlli audio Port non Stabili Magic Lantern funziona in questi modelli, ma è meno usabile o ha problemi che lo limitano ad utenti avanzati. * : molte opzioni funzionano; fase di test in corso. Versione di anteprima disponibile previa donazione. * : molte opzioni funzionano; ha alcuni problemi di stabilità; registrazione video funzionante!. * : molte opzioni funzionano; il port è molto recente e quindi non ben testato. Port Inutilizzabili Questi port sono incompleti e disponibili solo in codice sorgente, per sviluppatori. * : port in sviluppo, molte opzioni già funzionano. 1 Preamp non posson esser disabilitati quindi è più rumorosa delle altre fotocamere. {C}2 Non sempre abilitati nelle versioni ufficiali. {C}3 Alcuni valori (like ISO 105) potrebbero non esser disponibili. {C}4 Funziona solo se non si è registrato nessun video dall'acensione, disabilitato. Magic Lantern Community * Magic Lantern User Group su Vimeo * Magic Lantern group on Flickr per utenti foto * Issue tracker per segnalare bugs * Development Mailing List Forums: * Magic Lantern sticky topic su dvxuser.com * Magic Lantern discussion su Cinema5D * Magic Lantern para 550d su canonistas.com (in spagnolo) What others say Blogs * Lightning photography with Magic Lantern by Martin Ocando * usinglight * ALTfoto (in Spanish) * Guia Magic Lantern by Johnny Ionix (in Spanish) Codice Sorgente hg clone -r unified https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern make make 550D make 60D make 600D cd platform/550D.109 make make docs make zip Istruzioni di compilazione: Build_instructions/550D Donazioni Se Magic Lantern ti è stato utile, per favore, prendi in considerazione di lasciare qualcosa nel mio barattolo delle mancie. Grazie! Alex P.S. Grazie a Dave Dugdale per la foto del barattolo delle mancie!